Paramour
by MsPau
Summary: AU. They knew that it was wrong. They knew that they shouldn't. No matter how much they tried not to, they always found themselves in each other's arms. Despite the fact that they already belonged to someone else. WARNING: GRALU, NALU, GRUVIA (PLEASE LOOK UP THE MEANING OF PARAMOUR BEFORE READING THIS) Don't read it if you don't like it :)


**Author's Note: I swear to God that I didn't mean for this to end up like this. But the idea popped into my mind and they were the perfect characters. Oh Mavis. Do not hate me.**

 **I know that I haven't finished my other story but I can't just no write this one.**

 **This is the unedited version.**

 **THERE IS GRAYLU HERE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T.**

 **THERE WILL BE NALU AND GRUVIA IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**

 **I DO NOT PROMOTE CHEATING.**

 **BEFORE YOU READ THIS, LOOK UP THE MEANING OF PARAMOUR.**

* * *

 **Paramour**

Soft moans and grunts were the only sound resounding the dark and cold room. Gasps and pants followed as the sound of their skins slapping against each other became rushed. The blonde was on her knees and hands on the bed while the raven held her waist tight, moving against her.

"I'm near. God!" Gray groaned as his thrusts hastened.

"Y-yes!" Lucy moaned wantonly as she placed her face against the pillow, feeling him hit her good spot repeatedly. "More! Ah! Nnngh"

He circled his arm around her waist and pressed his hand against her abdomen, adding pressure to make her feel more. His other hand pulled on her locks, lifting her face from the pillow. Wanton moans and cries of passion filled the air.

"I want to hear you." He grunted each word as he thrusted in her.

Her arms had long given up on her. The front of her upper body was the support that she was having, with her face lifted.

"G-gray!" She cried out as she felt the hand from her abdomen move towards her lower lips where they're connected.

He had started playing with the bundle of nerves, pinching and rolling her thumb around it.

"God!" He groaned. "You're tightening up, Lucy"

His voice almost breathless as he continued, feeling her tighten up around him. He could feel her quivering. He added a bit pressure on her nub, knowing that she loved it rough, as he leaned down to leave a hickey at her back.

"I'm, ah, clo- Graaay!" she screamed his name as she felt him pinch her nub slightly, making her explode around him.

He rode through her orgasm, prolonging it with his thrusts, before he exploded inside her. She was still panting and he had sagged against her back.

"Gray."

She started squirming under him but he didn't budge.

"You're heavy." She voiced out, feeling crushed by the weight on top of her.

He chuckled over her complaint and rolled over to her side, pulling his flacid member out of her during the process. He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not. You just want to cuddle." He stated as he felt her moving closer towards him.

Her face flushed. "Well, I do."

"We need to clean you up though." He answered with a smile before he sat up and reached of the wet wipes on the bedside table. He had always kept it there, knowing that she would be too tired to get up and that she would want to get cleaned up.

"Open up, Lucy." He smirked as he placed his hand on her knee.

She nodded, cheeks red, before she opened her legs for him to wipe her clean. She gasped as she felt the cold wet wipe touch her tender skin.

"Hey! Be gentle." She scolded, relaxing into his touch.

"But you love it rough." He winked with a smirk on his lips, not stopping his task.

Her face flushed as she spoke in the same manner as him "And you love being topped"

Pink tinted his cheeks. He had admitted that fact to her when they had gotten drunk on a trip. It was embarrassing for him and she had never let it go after she found out. Mostly after she realized how putty her is in her hands when she topped him.

He threw away the wet wipes as soon as he was done cleaning her up. She held her arms out and he immediately allowed himself to be engulfed by her warmth and embrace. His head was resting on her breast while her fingers laid limp on top of him as she drew patterns behind his back. Both were content and happy, wishing that time would stop at that moment.

They knew they had to get up and don their clothes. She shifted under him, attempting to feel more comfortable beneath him and to chase away the sleep that was seeping inside her.

He snuggled closer to her, arms tightening around her. She had a small smile on her lips.

 _'He really does love to cuddle more than me.'_

"Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes." He murmured against her skin.

"Okay." She whispered in return.

She allowed herself to close her eyes, as did he. He had shifted and moved to her side so he wasn't crushing her. He placed his arm underneath her head and placed his other arm around her, pulling her closer. She scooted closer to him as possible, placing an arm around him. She wanted to feel him against her.

Sleep was slowly lulling them before her phone rang. Her eyes opened instantly and she felt his hold on her tighten.

"Ignore it."

Nodding, she closed her eyes as she tried to ignore her phone. It stopped for a moment before it rang again.

"Gray?" She started, looking up to see his face. "I have to answer it. It might be Natsu."

With a frustrated groan, he reluctantly loosened his embrace allowing her to get up and grab her phone.

He laid on his back, his arms stretched wide as he listened to her.

 _"Hey Luce!"_ Natsu started from the other line. _"The restaurant is closing early so I'll come home soon. Want to go on a date later?"_

"Of course I do." A small smiled forming on her lips. It was rare for Natsu to come home early. Her smile dropped as a small pang of guilt started blossoming inside her. "What time will you be home?"

 _"Probably after an hour."_ He answered. She could imagine him grinning from ear to ear. That smile she loved so much.

"Okay. I'll get ready." She answered.

 _"Okay! I love you Luce!"_

"Love you too"

Guilt swarmed through her veins before she felt Gray hug her from behind. His head on her shoulder and his arms around her stomach.

"It's alright." He murmured. "It's alright."

She turned around, eyes filled with guilt. The look she was giving him has stabbed his very heart. Though it gave him a sense of relief as he saw that there wasn't any regret shining in her eyes and expression.

"I don't know what to do with this guilt." She stated, words dripping with guilt.

They always had this conversation after they have done the deed.

He hummed in response. She knew that he felt what she was feeling as well.

He had Juvia.

She had Natsu.

But none of them muttered the words that they should stop. They had tried to get their hands off each other but they had always found themselves in each others arms.

"Natsu will be home in an hour." She started. "And he asked me to go on a date with him."

He nodded.

"Juvia called me as well. Earlier." He stated slowly. "She was asking for some help in the cafe."

She nodded as well.

None of them moved. They didn't let go of the embrace they were in. He lowered his head and she stood on her toes, allowing their lips to meet for a simple kiss.

"I have to go."

"You have to go."

They both stated at the same time, causing them to laugh. They were both feeling lighter. She got out of his embrace and grabbed her bath robe before putting it on while she watched him pick up him clothes and put it on.

Once done, she walked him to the front door.

"I love how you look after sex." He said with a smirk on his face, causing her to blush.

"Shut up." She muttered.

After pulling her for one last kiss, he said goodbye and left to go to his girlfriend's cafe while she strutted to the bathroom to get ready her her date with her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Woah. I didn't know that it would end like this. I don't exactly know where this came from. I hope you guys like it. And don't hate Gray and Lucy for them doing this.**

 **I'm going to edit it soon. And maybe add a few things. I'm going to literally fix it.**

 **I promise. It's literally cringe worthy.**

 **I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**


End file.
